


半梦半醒的段子

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 海边的埃尔隆德。
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Elwing, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Eärendil & Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 1





	半梦半醒的段子

埃尔隆德已经忘记自己两岁时是如何在海边送走了自己的父亲，他和埃尔洛斯比其他人都更坚定地相信他会回来，他们与母亲一起向大海和众维拉祈祷，最终等来的是战火和流离。

他也记不清愤怒之战后埃尔洛斯和他沿着海岸线搜寻了多少日子，也不敢确信他们是否真的在波浪的翻涌中听到了断续悲恸的歌声。

后来他站在港口，看他的兄弟意气风发振臂一呼，身后是义无反顾的人群和太阳穿过桅杆的斑驳光影，他们的命运从此背离，他们之中注定有一人要跟随大海的呼唤。

木筏上只有至高王的衣冠遗物，静默中他接过火把，亲手点燃了木筏，砍断了绳索，木筏被推离岸边，随着水流渐行渐远，空气在颤抖，仿佛天空在燃烧。

他回过神来，船已经离岸很远，最后他也没有说出一句道别的话。他放过她了，这一年来她承受的精神创伤远远大于联结断裂的痛苦。她会撑过去，她会好起来。她会忘了他。

船已经离岸很远了。

还能怎么办呢。  
还能怎么办呢。  
更深露重，雾海茫茫，他们的身影也渐渐看不见了。


End file.
